Dancers
by ariannaisgone
Summary: Hey, so this is the first thing I've ever uploaded on here! Please be kind and review! Uchiha Madara x OC AU. Inspired by the fact that Madara is obsessed with dancing.


For reasons unbeknownst to him, Uchiha Madara, heir to the Uchiha Industries Company, found himself spending his New Years' Eve at some ball. He was never one for unnecessary public appearances. He generally found the human population with whom he came into contact with on a regular basis to be quite inferior to him. He was Uchiha Madara, genius and future leader in the world of arms dealing. But his father had told him he had to go, that it would be good for the company. So, reluctantly, Madara went along with his younger brother Izuna.

The ball itself was beautiful. It was hosted in one of the older hotel ballrooms in New York City. It was decorated stunningly, with several chandeliers hanging down, throwing crystalline reflections throughout the entire room. Christmas trees were everywhere, decorated with Champaign colored ornaments. The decorations were simple, not at all gaudy and overboard, which is something Madara found to be very pleasing. Only the most important people among important people were invited to this event. In total, there were only around 500 people. So it was no surprise when he found _her_, an attractive young woman on the dance floor, with a line of 30 or more single men waiting for their turn with her.

Madara felt a smile at his lips. All night he had been at the open bar, sipping from his drink slowly while looking out at the dancing. Truth be told, he loved to dance. But he would only do it when he had worthy enough partner, which he had not found at this one. His younger brother, Izuna, was at the ball as well. And Madara could see that Izuna was waiting in line to dance with this mystery woman. He took this as an opportunity to stride over to his brother.

Whenever Madara walked, there was always bound to be someone who stared. His walk commanded respect and exhaled power. He was truly a very powerful man, in all aspects of life. As he walked past a group of women, he could hear their sighs. He was an attractive man, one that took many lovers. He believed that he could tell how good a woman was in bed simply by the way she danced. And the one on the dance floor seemed like she could be his best partner, in both the ball room _and_ the bedroom.

"Brother," Izuna greeted, already knowing what his older brother was thinking. It was obvious by the smirk on his face. The least Madara could do was try to hide it, but that was unlike him.

"Izuna. What's her name?" he asked, eyeing up the beauty. He had to know her name.

"Sato Ami. Her father owns Sato Banks in Japan. Apparently her father sent her here as the public figure for the company. Is not her father acquaintances with our father?"

Madara simply grunted in respond. He was took preoccupied studying Sato Ami.

She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was dark and long, but not it was not straight in the typical way of most Japanese women. It was wavy, a perfect combination between straight and curly. Madara greatly liked that. Her skin was fair and beautiful, and even from where he was standing, it was clear to every man in the room that it was incredibly soft. Her dress was a vanilla silk evening dress. It was nothing too elaborate to get worked up over, but the way it flowed on her was simply amazing. She was like a work of art. And the way she _moved_ was flawless. Madara had never seen anything like that before. He _had_ to dance with her.

The song had ended, and thunderous applause exploded from the bystanders. A rosy tint painted Ami's alabaster skin. Before she could have enough time to compose herself, a tall man with long black hair was standing in front of her. He was looking down at her with dark, boding eyes. He frightened her, but he interested her even more.

"Hey, I was in line next! If you wanna dance with her then wait your turn!" an American socialite said. He was clearly angry and clearly ignorant of whom he was talking to with such a tone. Ami knew who Uchiha Madara was. Everyone in Japan knew the Uchiha name; it was essentially a part of their everyday life.

Madara looked at the American disdainfully, as if he was a pesky bug. He said nothing to him, only shot him the nastiest look in existence. Izuna started laughing from his place in line.

"May I have this dance?" Madara asked, returning his attention to Ami.

She held in a chuckle, feeling bad for the poor man who didn't know any better. She placed her hand in Madara's, allowing him to lead her to the dance room.

The orchestra started to play Tchaikovsky "Waltz of the Snowflakes", a most fitting song since it was winter. Madara and Ami started to dance an impressive waltz. He was a very skilled dancer, able to do any dance without much thought. And he was quick as well. He whirled them around the ballroom, showing off not only his superior talent but also the fact that he was now the most envied man in the whole ballroom.

What surprised him most was that Ami was able to keep up with him. Every move he led them into, she was able to recognize and execute perfectly. She was like no one he had ever danced with him. Madara was completely fascinated with this woman. The way she danced told him that she had put many hours into the art, perfecting it until she was able to do what she was doing without flaw, without thought. She was a natural born dancer. Her passion for the art could be seen by her performance, by being the most envied dance partner. She was a divine being, mingling with mere mortals. That's what Madara could feel justified to equate her too. She was simply _that_ good. He never wanted another dance partner again.

When the waltz had ended, and as she was about to make her leave, Madara squeezed her hand. Ami turned her head, looking at the impressive heir with a curious gaze. Madara had been the best dance partner she had had in a long time. Most of the men she danced with were mediocre at best; Madara was in a completely different league than all those others. He knew what he was doing, knew the dances that would best fit the song, and knew how to neatly incorporate moves of his own.

"Stay with me," he said in a hushed tone. It was almost as if he were begging her not to go. Ami couldn't believe. She had never met Madara in person, but from the rumors and gossip she heard, he was not one who simply asked something. He usually demanded it in forceful tones. This was a surprise to her.

"Okay. But answer me something," she whispered back as he led her off the dance floor. He was directing them to one of the patios outside. Everyone was looking at them, confused. What could these two be doing? Had something happened to make the impasse Madara break his icy façade and reveal something warm and human underneath? What exactly had occurred between Uchiha Madara and Sato Ami on that fateful dance one New Years' Eve?

"What is it?"

"…are we human? Or are we dancer?"


End file.
